<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>سیاه و آبی by IrinaNiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214210">سیاه و آبی</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku'>IrinaNiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>البرت وسکر سر قولش می مونه. کلر شانس دوباره دیدن استیو رو از دست نمی ده !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>سیاه و آبی</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>نفسش به شماره افتاده بود اما دست از دویدن نمی کشید. تک تک نفس هاش صدادار بودن و با صدای باد و بارون و همین طور صدای بوت هاش ترکیب می شد. تو خیابون های خلوت و تاریک شهر بی هدف می دوید و گاهی هم به پشت سرش نگاه می کرد. چیزی نمونده بود که بهش برسن ! فاصله ای نمونده بود ! به خودش نهیب زد و سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد اما دیگه دیر شده بود. موتور سوارهای نقاب پوش بهش رسیدن و راهشو بستن. به ناچار ایستاد و خودش رو در حلقه ی محاصره ی دشمنانش دید. ترسیده بود ... نمی خواست دوباره برگرده به اون خراب شده ای که بهش می گفتن آزمایشگاه ! اما به هیچ وجه اجازه نمی داد ترسش به چهره اش بشینه. اخمی بهشون کرد و سعی کرد ظاهرش رو نگه داره</p><p>- خیلی جرئت می خواد اقدام به فرار !</p><p>صدای ولما بود و استیو این صدا رو خوب می شناخت !</p><p>نقاب با یه پوزخند از روی صورت زن کنار رفت. حدس استیو درست بود ! اون زن ولما یکی از مزدورهای گرون قیمت الکس وسکر بود !</p><p>حرکاتش رو از پیاده شدن تا افشون کردن موهاش شرابی رنگش و تکیه دادن به موتوش زیر نظر گرفت. و باز این ولما بود که ادامه داد : آخرین کسی که خواست از دست وسکر فرار کنه مرد !</p><p>اینو با یه لحن خنده دار و لطیفه وار گفت و با خنده ی غرور آمیز و کوتاهی تمومش کرد</p><p>اما استیو کمی مکث کرد و سرش رو قبل جواب دادن مقداری بالاتر گرفت : منو از مردن نترسون. من همین الانش هم از توی قبر برگشتم !</p><p>پاسخ استیو چندان دور از انتظار ولما نبود و پوزخند دیگه ای رو تحویل موش فراری آزمایشگاه وسکر داد. چند قدم جلوتر رفت و فاصله ای که بین اون و استیو بود رو کمتر کرد : از آدمای حاضر جواب خوشم میاد. همین طور آدمای جسور و بی پروا !</p><p>دستش رو روی شونه ی استیو گذاشت و با یه لبخند تمسخر آمیز دو بار زد به شونه اش : اما پسر خوب ، این شاخ بازیا فقط تو فیلماست که نتیجه می ده</p><p>حرفش رو با قدم زدن و چرخیدن به دور استیو همچنان ادامه می داد : حالا من این بار رو از گناهت چشم پوشی می کنم. راستشو بخوای استیو عزیز ... اصلا حس درگیریم نمیاد. بی خیال شو مثل بچه ی آدم و بیا بریم</p><p>ولی پیشنهاد ولما ... اصلا چیزی نبود که استیو رو راضی کنه. از وقتی که چشم باز کرد و حیات دوباره اشو دید ، شب و روزش درد و رنج آزمایشات وسکر بود. به هیچ قیمتی حاضر نبود دوباره برگرده. یا آزاد می شد ، یا فوقش می مرد ! : جون تو ؟</p><p>روشو برگردوند سمت سمت ولما و خواست بهش حمله کنه. اما قبل این که این درگیری شروع بشه ، لبخند به لب های قرمز از رژ شخص سومی نشست. ماشه ی گرپل گان کشیده شد و مبارزه ی استیو و ولما با قاپیده شدن استیو تموم شد ! استیو هم تا به خودش اومد ، خودش رو تو هوا آویزون از دست یک زن سرخ پوش غریبه دید. ترسید و داد ممتدی کشید ! ولما تازه از صدای فریاد  استیو متوجه ماجرا شد و سرش گرفت بالا. با رها شدن دست ایدا وانگ ، استیو روی پشت بوم ساختمونی بلند فرود اومد. چنان دردی به تنش افتاد که انگار تمام استخون های بدنش ترک گرفتن ! برخلاف اون ، ایدا تو هوا ملق زد و رو پاهاش فرود اومد. گرپل گانش رو به آهن ربای کمربندش داد و برای حفظ جذبه ، خاک روی شونه اش رو گرفت : حالت خوبه ؟</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>